Visit
by Auto-Alchemechanicist
Summary: Wales visits her brother in the new world, but her presence displeases him and her intentions are unwelcoming to Britain. Because of this, she warns him of how America will turn out to be, but he disregards her out of irritation.


**Title: Visit**  
**Characters: Britain, Wales, America, Northern Ireland, Scotland  
Challenge: 14: Family**  
**Bonus Words: loud, quiet, hug, poke (for some of the sections. Others may not contain poke)**  
**Rating: T**  
**Summary: Wales visits Britain in the new world, but her presence displeases him and her intentions are unwelcoming to Britain. Because of this, she warns him of how America will turn out to be, but he disregards her out of irritation.  
********Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.  
Part of LiveJournal's HetaChallenge Monthly Theme Challenge!**  


* * *

**Visit**

"I don't want for you to interact with him," Britain said as he walked outside to get the fresh air he used as an excuse to take the conversation to a quiet place where America wouldn't hear.

"Oh, don't be like that, chap," Wales said with a wry smile. "He'll like his auntie."

"No, he won't. He'll just get a terrible example from you. Why do you think I haven't let him meet Scotland and NI*?" Britain explained.

"Says the former pirate," Wales pointed out. "If I do say so myself, I think he should be raised by a woman, not a pompous idiot."

She was poking fun at him, but they both knew she was serious and wanted to take America for herself.

"I think he's fine with me as his brother. He needs no auntie, thank you. Now, if you don't mind leaving; I think you've overstayed your welcome."

Britain's tone was adamant and firm. He really didn't like his sister's presence at all.

Wales hugged her brother and showed a fake smile. "Aw, but I just want to see him. Once would suffice my desire to meet the adorable child you described so ecstatically."

"Britain! Where are you?" shouted a loud voice from the house.

"Excuse me, my brother needs me," the Brit said as he unwrapped Wales's arms from him.

However, America was fast and found his way to his him. He looked upset and ready to cry, holding something in his arms with care.

"Britain, you gotta help him!" America said.

Wales observed the child as he approached her brother and tried analyzing the situation. If her brother couldn't handle the panic of the boy, it would be reason enough for her to take him.

* * *

**Meeting**

The older nation's eyes widened at the boy's saddened face. "What is it, America?"

"It's Nantucket. He's hurt and I don't know what to do," America began as tears ran down his cheeks. "Can you please fix him?"

Britain looked at him with concern and skepticism. "Sure. I'll have him ready in no time."

"Thanks, Britain! You're the best!" America said as he hugged his brother.

Wales scowled.

"What an adorable, little boy," she said as she regained her composure.

America took notice of the woman that stood behind his brother and blushed while quietly thanking her.

Britain sighed with irritation. He didn't _want _for them to meet, but it just so happened that this occurred. "America, this is Wales. And she was just leaving, weren't you, dear?"

"You were?" America asked with a pout.

Wales knelt to America's level. "Well, I can stay for a while longer so you and I can chat. How about that?" she asked while poking him on his stomach in a playful manner.

America gasped as his face brightened. "Really? That would be so cool!" he said in his usual, loud, and excited tone.

Britain frowned. "You'll just have to wait a little bit, America. Wales and I need to talk about some things, but when we finish, I'll call you down so you and her can chat, alright?"

America turned to him. "Okay. I'll play with my toy soldiers, then!"

Once he entered the house, Britain began to walk to the backyard with the bunny in his arms and Wales close behind.

* * *

**Dispute**

"I think he likes me," Wales chirped.

"I think you're delusional," Britain dead-panned as he began to examine Nantucket.

"Do you even have any experience in treating animals, dear brother?"

"I've treated you and our brothers, so I think that counts."

"You don't have to be mean," Wales said as she glared at him.

"What do you expect from me? You've all treated me terribly. It's the least I can do," Britain explained with sarcasm.

"Well, if you stopped trying to be the mature one, maybe we would take you seriously."

"Maybe if you would stop trying to be the caring sister you are not, then maybe I could return one of your fake hugs."

Wales gasped loudly. "You damn wanker! How dare you say I'm a fake?"

"Quiet it down!" Britain said through clenched teeth. "I don't want America hearing your potty talk."

"Oh, like you don't curse?" Wales hissed.

"Not when he's around!"

"The boy won't be a saint forever, not while he's under your supervision," Wales began.

"You think you can do a better bloody job than me, with you poking his belly and saying he's adorable every five seconds?" Britain responded with exasperation. He wanted for her to get the hell out already.

"I can teach him not to be a hypocrite like you, lecturing me about not cursing and being a guardian. I helped raise you!"

Britain chuckled darkly. "And the result was me hating you. What great parenting skills you have, dear sister. I'll make sure that never happens with America."

Wales glowered at him, her green eyes scorching with anger. She observed as he examined the bunny and wished he were one so she could pull his ears until his head popped off his body.

* * *

**Karma**

"You think you're such a great 'big brother', huh?" Wales asked.

"Trust me, I _know_ I'm great. Why do you think I'm called _Great_ Britain?" he asked while stating the obvious.

"You're a fool, brother. You, Scotland, NI, and I are blood related. America is not related to us at all; he's just adopted. What makes you think he'll appreciate your efforts in raising him?"

Britain looked away from the bunny and directed his attention to her. "He's related to me and I know it. You're just jealous you didn't find him first so you could feel the same."

Wales giggled quietly. "Don't make me laugh, little brother. The only thing he has is the blond hair. Not even the green eyes confirm his British blood!"

Her tone was getting louder.

"Why does it bother you? Scotland has red hair and you never said a blood thing about it. Does America need to hug you, too, so he can convince you? Or poke your stomach?"

Wales growled. "You're a blind arse."

"And you're a bloody wench."

Wales gasped again, offended by his words. "Listen to me: It will all come back to you. The way you hate us is the way he will hate you, and trust me, little brother, when that happens, you will remember me, and you will remember this day, and you will know what I am talking about. You're teaching him how to be like you, and he will be just as an ungrateful twit as you are."

Britain turned to the hurt bunny he held in his arms and continued to examine him, noticing he had his little paws curled.

"That will never happen. And I can assure you of that."

Wales stared at the bunny. "Fine, then. Continue being naïve."

* * *

**Leaving**

Britain had called America so Wales could 'bond' with him, so it had been quiet for a while. The only things he could hear were America's loud voice and Wales's giggles while Britain looked at the bunny. But now that he was done, she could leave them alone so they could return to their lives. After all, a visit from her was not something he was ever expecting and hoped she got the bloody picture to stay away.

Britain 'fixed' Nantucket by removing the wood splinters he had on his paws. No wonder the poor thing wasn't able to play, but America would rejoice to see his pet hopping again.

"You gave my brother a big scare, Mister," Britain told the bunny as he walked into his home. "America, Nantucket is calling you!"

He could hear the boy's steps as he ran towards him and started jumping when Britain handed him the floppy-eared animal.

"Thank you, Britain!" America said as he hugged his friend. "I knew you could fix him."

"Let's just hope he doesn't get hurt anymore?" Britain said between his chuckles. "And please make sure he doesn't get close to wood."

"Okay! C'mon, Nantucket. We need to finish our game!"

He heard the boy say goodbye to Wales as he headed toward his room, leaving the Brit alone with her once more.

"That's your cue to leave, love," Britain said as he entered the living room.

"Right," she said with a sigh as she walked to the door. "Remember what I said, Britain. He'll eventually betray you and you will not always have this fine and dandy relationship, so enjoy it while you still can because you'll feel like us soon. Cheerio!"

Britain rolled his eyes. 'Whatever', he thought. 'America will do no such thing.'

* * *

_**Years Later...**_

**Home, Bloody Home**

Britain entered his home with rage. He didn't expect a hug, a greeting, or a welcoming party. He didn't care for anything at the moment and just wanted to throw things at the walls. Too bad for him that his siblings were in his home, but he wanted for them to get the fuck out. It was _his _house and they didn't have the right to be living in it just because he lived in another country.

They were all in the living room, playing a poker game next to the chimney while a quiet fire lit the room, and directed their attention to him as he closed the door with a loud 'THNK".

"Look who's home, mates?" Northern Ireland said as he rearranged his cards.

"So, lad, how did the war with your little brother go?" Scotland asked. "Did you win us some more colonies?"

"Shut it, git. I don't want to talk to you at the moment," Britain said as he retrieved a bottle of gin and began drinking from it.

"You don't have to be rude," Scotland said.

Wales stared at him with hard, green eyes. "What did I tell you? Sooner or later he was going to betray—"

"Focus on your bloody game, Wales. You might lose if you let your guard down," Britain ordered.

"Aw, are you hurt he kicked your arse? As expected. Like I said, it always comes back to you," Wales said. "If I had raised him on the other hand—"

"It wouldn't have made a difference," Britain finished for her. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to review a bloody treaty."

Their gazes still followed Britain until he left the room.

"Hey! He took my bottle of gin!" Northern Ireland exclaimed.

"What a wanker," Scotland and Wales said in unison.

* * *

_A/N: I don't know if Wales is a guy or a girl, but it always struck me as a girl for some reason. I guess I like to think that there is at least one girl amongst the guys. XD Also, I've heard that Britain's siblings were all assholes with him, so I thought it would make sense that he would hate them and treat them like shit. Another thing, I was thinking of this yesterday and I'm so glad the prompt coincided with it, so I got to write it early this time! I didn't want for it to be Wales interacting with him (I actually wanted Scotland), but it seemed to fit (and I'm saving Scotland for another fic). Another thing, NI simply means Northern Ireland. I shortened it because I think it's a mouthful for the characters and me to say. On a final note, I wanted to start off with the UK siblings because in my head canon, they bitch Britain to no end. Correct me if I'm wrong. I hope you all enjoyed! R/R, please. Support is love!_

_-Auto-_


End file.
